


Day 170 - It started from scratch

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [170]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring, Doctor!John, Homeless Network, Husbands, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock and John have a few rituals, but only one started with the words ‘That’s what you get when you sleep with someone else.’</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 170 - It started from scratch

Over the years all couples develop their own traditions, things that they do together and only together, rituals that make them feel their intimate connection and give comfort.

Sherlock and John have a few of those, but only one started with the words ‘That’s what you get when you sleep with someone else.’

They were in the bathroom and that was John talking, in case you were wondering, and he was talking about a medical issue. He was not talking about sexually transmitted diseases, because we all know Sherlock would not do that kind of sleeping with other people.

He did sleep with someone else though. For a case, of course. He spent a few nights among his contacts from the homeless network and what he did get (besides the information he needed) was lice.

Luckily his husband is a doctor, he didn’t panic, he didn’t find it disgusting – in fact, he might have even been a little bit amused. He bought the medicated shampoo and the comb and went to work.

After the lice were gone John continued to comb Sherlock’s hair regularly, at first to check that there was no new outbreak and then because they both enjoyed it

Sherlock was just lucky that he didn’t get pubic lice. That would’ve resulted in a serious case of blue balls.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt - courtesy of Verity - was 'hairbrush/ comb'.


End file.
